Behind Closed Eyes
by Requiemforapasta
Summary: ::OLD:: After being attacked by an unknown creature, Dib begins to notice some unusual things. He does some research to find out that he is turning into a werewolf.. And that, if he doesn't turn back soon he'll be a werewolf forever.
1. Authors Note

Updated

1/2/2013:

A/N: I have decided I wasn't very happy about where this story was going and that I was going to rewrite this… It WILL have the same plot, and PLUS I'm going to add more.. I also took out Kara.. She wasn't really fitting into the story.. I apologize for the wait! Well, Here you go! Enjoy!


	2. Introduction

"Behind Closed eyes"

( A/N: This story was based by a song by Evanescence called "Sick". Yes, the lyrics made me think of a title. Yes, it's probably a little stupid but I think its _amazing_. I worked _super_ hard on this. Well, enjoy.)

(Updated: 1/2/2013 (Edited and Improved) )

_It stood there… with shattered clothing and blood on his hands and face. As he looked up at the moon, He let out a howl. A sound that only a killer could make. He looked down at what once was his prey but what was now just bloody remains…. He was sickened by what he had done. He let out growl and ran away, into the dark forest..._

_2 days earlier _

"Beep beep beep…!"

Dib's alarm clock roared into his ear, jolting him awake. He rose up and rubbed his eyes, His hair messy and flattened. He got out of bed, stretched, looked at the clock and realized what time it was, and ran down stairs…

Gaz, strangely still in her pjs, was sitting on the couch watching some horror movie, wich was ridiculously gorey_. _She smiled as the man in the film sliced the woman's head of with a chainsaw. Dib shuddered at the sight of blood and guts. He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of juice.

He peeked around the corner, again gagging at the sight of the movie, Gaz couldn't seem keep her eyes of. He wondered if maybe those she was cold blooded. It never occurred to him how she enjoyed things like that. It was sickening.

Later that day at school, Sitting in class, Mrs. Bitters ran on about the plague of the 14th century. Dib stared over at Zim with a determined look and Zim stared back. Zita stared at them both as if they were insane.

Suddenly there was a flash out of the corner of Dib's eye, drawing his attention away from Zim and out the window. He could have sworn he saw two, blood red, glowing eyes darting behind a tree. He didn't believe it at first. He thought maybe since it was raining, the water on the window made him mistake car lights for glowing, red eyes maybe? Then Dib came back to reality.

"DIB!" Mrs Bitters snarled. She had asked him a question, noticing him starring out the window. Dib quickly darted his head towards her, shocked. Giggles made their way around the room and all eyes were on Dib. Zim smiled at the sight of Dibs _epic _falure.

"The name of the child's nursery rhyme which refers to the symptoms of the condition…" she repeated. Dib sat there with a blank expression. He had _no _idea. He wanted to hit himself. He didn't answer. She glanced over at her _best _student, Zita. She answered loud and clear. "Ring around the Rosey.." she said. Mrs. Bitters nodded and continued on with the lesson. Dib felt so embarrassed.

Later, class got let out. As the class poured into the streets, Zim stayed under a shelter and called for Gir, knowing the rain would burn him. Dib didn't even bother trying anything. He wasn't in the mood. He took off his trench coat, put it over his head, and ran home…

Dib arrived at home, after being soaked with rain. He then realized that Gaz was already at home. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" he asked. She just stared at him. He knew better than to say anything else. _Fuck It…_

He went upstairs and laid on his bed. Again, That strange glow he saw out the window at school was back. Except this time, it was brighter. He ran to the window. There was a large creature standing in the middle of his backyard…


	3. The Attack

_What Fuck is that? _He thought to himself. _It looks like a giant bear or a wolf.. But it cant be! Its HUGE! _

He ran downstairs and out the door, hoping to get a look at this creature. He ran out side to see it but… there was nothing there.. "What the?.." He ran into a forest behind his house, hoping he might run into it there. He ran and ran hoping maybe he could catch up with it. He noticed it was still raining…

He just stopped and stood there, listening. The rain pouring down was cold and stinging. He stood there in darkness for what seemed like hours, listening. Listening for what was that humungous beast. For a second, it seemed time froze. The rain stopped falling and the tree limbs, that were once blowing in the breeze, froze. He could see himself in front of him.

He was standing there. His body drenched in blood. As he stood there, staring at him, he pointed back towards Dib's house. Dib turned around to look at what he was pointing at. When he turned back around… he was gone… and everything began to move again.

Obviously, this was a sign, but he ignored it, thinking he was going insane..

He continued to wait and listen. He, suddenly, heard running coming towards him. For the last time, Time froze. He saw himself again. This time with a very serious expression on his face. He pointed back towards the house, and then faded. Dib knew what he was trying to warn him. But it was to late. He knew what he would do. He'd run like mad until he reached home.. But it was to late. That creature had his pined to the ground in seconds.

He knew then, he was dead. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was large fangs and claws coming towards his face. And then… black.

During this, Gaz heard screaming and load roaring sound. Then silent… It sounded a lot like Dib and… a bear maybe? Gaz checked up stairs but Dib wasn't there. She ran outside, onto the porch to see were the sound had came from. It sounded like maybe it came from the dark woods behind the house. Gaz sighed, then ran in after it, knowing she shouldn't...

Gaz kept running.. Searching... She was almost out of breath when she came upon bloody remains. She just stood in awe until she saw who it really was. _Oh Shit…_ she thought. It couldn't be him..

She collapsed next to him, shaking, thinking he might be dead. She laid her head on his chest and felt it move. She shot up and looked down at her bothers body, silently. It moved again. Her face lit up.

Gaz sat with Dib, trying to keep him awake, fearing if she didn't, he would die. She was terrified. She had no idea what could have done this. Who or what would have done this?

"Dib?" She said, her voice a bit shaky, shaking his shoulder… Or what was left of it. "Dib… You cant die now.." She said, quietly.. This couldn't be happening…

Gaz knew if she didn't do something, he would die. She quickly grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. Not knowing weather he would live or die, she quickly got going.

_The next morning_

Dib woke up in his own bed. _What? _He thought to himself._ Was…it a dream?_ He rose out of bed, thinking that it HAD to be a dream… He went up to a mirror in his room. He starred in disbelief. He had a bandage around his head, shoulder, and neck… He could have sworn he was dead. His cloths were torn. He _also _could have sworn he'd seen this before in a movie..

He went downstairs. Gaz, again was watching TV. But… this time… It wasn't anything bloody… or gory… Not even scary. After what she'd seen last night, she didn't know if she could _ever_ watch another horror movie _again.. _Instead she sat watching… Mysterious Mysteries? Whoa… Dib was amazed. She'd _never_, not once, ever been interested, or even _care_! Really, What Gaz had seen her brother go through, felt sympathy for him..

He walked behind them into the kitchen, had some cereal, walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror.

All of a sudden, just like the previous night, Time froze. He looked behind him, and out the bathroom door. The show Gaz waswatching had froze. And so had she. He turned back around to find the "other him" he'd seen earlier.

He stood there, this time with glowing red eyes. Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing…

Time unfroze and the figure vanished. Why did this keep happening? He thought back to the first time he'd saw that figure. It was before he was attacked. He was bloody and bandaged. After the attack, He was... But what did this mean? Glowing red eyes? It didn't make any since. He couldn't think..

He went into the living room and sat down next to Gaz. As he did so, She looked at him startled in disbelief. He looked back at her confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked. _She knew?_ Well she _had _to… It was the only was he could have gotten back inside. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.."

She looked a bit relieved. "Good." She said turning back to the TV, trying to hide the concern in her voice.. She tried her best not to show sorrow for him. Yes, she acted hateful towards him but, yes, he was he brother. And yes, she _had _to love'em..

They sat and watched TV for about an hour before anyone ever said anything.

"So," asked Gaz "Do you remember what happened?"

Dib nodded. "Sadly, yes."

He laid back and starred at the ceiling, wincing at the pain.

Later, on another rainy day, while Gaz was at school, Dib was searching through dictionaries, magazines, he had even been through every paranormal website he'd know.. He couldn't find anything to prove what that creature was. He had no idea what to do…


	4. Change

After a while, of looking through books and paranormal websites, Dib finally found something in a book of strange creatures. It said,_ A large wolf like creature with human characteristics such as walking on two legs or being abnormally larger than normal wolves.. These creatures are known as wear wolfs. They…_

Dib stopped reading. He didn't believe it at first. _A Werewolf? But I didn't think those actually existed._ Dib rose to his feet and went to the window. He starred out at the rain clouds and the view of that _creepy-ass _forest. He just didn't think it was possible. Werewolves? Attacking humans turning _them_ into werewolves? It wasn't real. Or was it?

Suddenly, there was knocking and screaming coming from the door. As Dib looked out the window he noticed it was Gaz.

He dashed downstairs and opened the door. Gaz was terrified…

"That thing still hanging around here?" Dib asked joking sort of. Gaz looked at Dib with a _shut the hell up about it or I swear to God I will kill you _sort of look. Dib didn't say anything else and he went back upstairs.

He looked out his window again and he saw something he'd never forget..

It didn't look like it but he knew it was. He had torn clothing that looked like his own and he still had his glasses. Bent, cracked, and broken as if they'd been stepped on several times. He starred in disbelief. _This is a dream, _He kept telling himself_ This is a dream! Wake up, wake up! _He even had the same bandage he wore just then. Dib collapsed backwards onto his bed. He thought maybe if he got some sleep, everything would be ok. It had to be a dream.

_2:07 pm_

Dib woke up drenched in sweat and clenching the covers. It had to have been a pretty bad nightmare.. He was standing there, in his dream, all bloody with fangs and claws. It became clear that this wasn't a dream.

He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water to cool him off. While washing off ,he scratched the tip of nose. . As he looked down and his hand… his nails were long and sharp. He quickly grabbed a hand towel for his bleeding nose. He looked and the mirror and.. His eyes were glowing red. He gasped, ran into his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

He quickly turned to the page in the book where he read about the creature. He searched to see what some signs were if a person was bitten and began to read. _If a victim has been bitten by a werewolf, the victim will experience some changes. Some signs are strange eating habits, changes in personality, rapidly growing nails, glowing red eyes, hair growth, strange…_

Dib didn't need anymore proof. He was becoming a werewolf..

The next morning, everyone (except their father of coarse) were sitting down eating breakfast. Dib sat there, starring down at his food. He wasn't feeling to hungry for oatmeal and orange juice. He looked up and… oh no…

Gaz sat, in front of her was a tray of bacon. _Meat_. Dib hadn't really realized he'd said that out loud. Gaz turned towards Dib. "What?" asked Gaz as she looked at Dib, who was starring at the tray drooling. Dib noticed Gaz getting his attention. He knew she heard that. He turned away and answered.

"Oh…um…never mind."

Gaz looked confused. "You said _meat_." she said. She then looked over and Dibs food, that he hadn't even touched. "Well…yeah." Dib looked down.

Gaz turned and looked and the try of bacon, and back at Dib. "But… you don't eat meat…" Gaz was really confused at this point and Dib felt a little embarrassed.

After breakfast, Dib went up to his room to do some research while Gaz went out to the arcade.

Gaz was playing a game. She didn't really know or not weather she should say this or not. she thought to herself for a moment. _Dib _has_ been acting a little weird.._ she thought. Gaz swallowed. _He Hasn't been himself since the attack…_ She was beginning to worry. She then stopped there.. _Me? Worry?_

She couldn't believe herself even if she did admit she actually cared for Dib. Yes, Dib was her brother and she did hate him… But she _did_ love him. He was family. And without him, think about how board she'd be at home.

Of coarse, she couldn't blame herself. It _wasn't_ like her to worry. Or show affection towards Dib. Gaz wondered how Dib was feeling. He _never _talked about his feelings. Of coarse, nether did Gaz. Until now anyway…

_Later that night…_

Dib was laying in bed. It was clear he was uncomfortable or is in pain due the was his body remained unstill... His body suddenly started to flail around and spasm like a seizure. After a short time of this, he rose up and gasped. He suddenly jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs and out the door.

As he got outside, he collapsed to the ground on his knees, rubbing his hand through the dew covered grass. He Clutched his head, showing that he was in serious pain. As he sat there, moaning in pain, the areas where he had been bitten started to glow a light purple. He began to scream as the figure of his body began to change. Hair, claws, fangs, and a tail appeared and he began to grow larger. His screaming quickly turned to loud growls and grunts. It was happening painfully and quickly.

During this, Gaz woke to hear load screams and roars. Gaz rose out of bed and walked over to a window. A large creature stood there. It didn't surprise her. That thing always hung out here now. _But wait.. _she thought to herself. The creature had what looked like Dib's dull, frowny face, T-shirt. As she looked closer she noticed the broken glasses that still barely sat on its nose._ Dib?_

She ran downstairs and ran to the door. But as she arrived outside… He was gone. All that remained was his broken glasses. She bent down and picked them up. As she did so, it seemed she couldn't keep her eyes off them.

Dib, in werewolf form, ran through that creepy dark forest. Eventually, he came out of the forest, but he kept running. At the moment, all of the feelings of anger and sadness came together in a swarm of rage. He felt angry at the world and felt as if everything should be as damaged as he was.

As he kept running, he reached a house. Not just any house though… Zim's base…

Inside, it being the middle of the night, Gir lied asleep on the sofa with the TV remote in his hand and the light of the television gleaming off of his metal, robot skin. Zim was probably down in his lab of something. Dib suddenly crashed through the wall and let out a load roar. Hearing this, Gir screamed in terror… Gir jumped off of the couch and ran towards the lab. Dib sprint towards him and roared loudly. To Gir's surprised, Dib knocked right past him and tore his way into the lab. With this power… he could gain what he wanted all along…

As he made his way into the lab, Zim was working on some device when Dib came crashing through the ceiling. Zim looked up, unknowing that it was Dib with all the hair. Terrified, he grabbed a large, metal tool to protect himself. But that didn't matter. Dib, with his powerful strength, grabbed, and quickly yanked it out of his hands.

Zim looked up at the creature attacking him. _The amber eyes… The shirt.._

"Dib?" Zim asked softly, voice a bit shaky. The humongous creature looked down startled and sprinted off. Zim just stood there with a _what the hell just happened _sort of look.

_7: 14 am_

Dib lied there, human now, with shattered clothing and a pounding headache. He gasp, rose up, and looked around

"What?"

He laid in a back yard of an unknown house. What had happened for this to happen?


	5. Secrets

Dib tried to stand to his feet, but fell back to the ground, weak. He winced at a pain in his shoulder, and grabbed it. He tried once again to stand. He succeeded but had to hold to the side of a fence in able to stay on his feet. It felt as if he hadn't stood in years.

He slowly began to walk along the fence. He looked like a toddler trying to walk for the first time. He eventually regained his strength.

He then heard a loud gunshot and saw a bullet shoot into the grass next to him. Startled, he leaped the fence next to him. _Whoa.._ he thought to himself. _How did I just do that?_ He heard the shot again, this time hitting his shoulder. He shouted, and quickly grabbed the wound, oozing blood on his shoulder.

"Who's out there?!" Shouted an angry voice. "No Trespassing, ya hear!"

Dib quickly darted out of sight. In an instant, he was almost 3 blocks away. _Unbelievable… _He thought.. He dashed off again, faster, and purposely this time. He was amazed. He stopped for a moment… He had _no clue_ where he was. And he didn't remember a thing that had happened that night…

He tried to recognize his surroundings.. He thought he knew this place. He vaguely did, however. He tried his best to remember his way home.

Dib had eventually done it. He stood on the porch when… he saw a cat sitting the ledge of a fence. Dib's hand twitched. He tried to reach for the door knob but his eyes wouldn't draw away from the feline. As the cat leaped off, into his yard, Dib growled. _What am I dong?_ He thought. As the cat crept closer, Dib sunk, slowly to his knees, into a pounce-like position.

The cat began to run. And so did Dib. He darted towards it, on all fours. Dib tried to stop himself, but his body wouldn't listen. He was startled when the cat leaped up a tree. Dib couldn't stop and collided with the tree. Dib moaned and rubbed his head. He looked up at the cat…

Before he could think, he heard Gaz's voice. "Dib?" she said. She sounded as if she'd been crying but was trying to hide it.. Dib turned around. Gaz paused for a moment, looking at Dib's clothing. "Wh-.. What happened to you?" she asked.. Dib thought for a moment.

"I… I don't know.." he mumbled. Gaz narrowed her eyes. "You don't know?"

Dib shook his head. "No… All I remember is when I woke up last night and… I went outside… everything after that is just a blur.."

Gaz pulled out Dib's glasses from her back pocket. "You might need these." she said. Dib grabbed them from her, relieved but then discovered they were broken. "I found them outside last night. They were all that were left but…"

Dib waited for her to continue. "But what?".. Gaz held out a photo she had taken on her cell phone. Dib's eyes widened. The foot print in the picture was bigger that his head.. And that was pretty big… he stood to his feet.

"Tha-… That's unbelievable." he stuttered. He grabbed the phone from her hands. "Wh-What do you think could have made that?"

Gaz shrugged. "I don't know. Something huge.."

Dib walked behind Gaz and up the steps to the house. He stopped. "You coming?" he asked. Gaz hesitated… but followed behind him.

The next day, Dib finally found the courage to come to school. They had a substitute, relieving for Dib. He couldn't put up with Mrs. Bitters today.

As the students took their seats, Zim continued to eye Dib curiously. Zim noticed a few cuts and bruises on Dib's face and neck. They were barley noticeable but, however, Zim could see. Was that really Dib that night? Zim thought. However it resembled him… It couldn't be.

The substitute teacher. Then, walked into the classroom. She smiled, disturbingly large, as she sat down at her desk. "Hello Kids!" she said happily. Almost disturbingly happy. "I'm Mrs. Allen! Your substitute teacher!"

Zim rolled his eyes, not amused by her cheerfulness. Zim turned over to Dib, who raised his hand suddenly, catching Mrs. Allen's attention. "Yes, young man?"

"Um.. Could I be excused?" he asked. She nodded. "Be quick."

Dib scurried out of the classroom, quickly, making Zim even MORE suspicious. The worm baby was up to something. Zim was almost positive It had been Dib he had seen. He couldn't be sure. Either that or he could assure himself he was insane. Well… He had saw it… hadn't he?

A teacher peaked her head into the door momentarily after Dib's absents. "Is Dib Membrane in this class?" she asked. Mrs. Allen nodded, cheerfully. "Yes! Do you need him? He's in the restroom right now."

The teacher shook her head. "He's sick."

Mrs. Allen's smiled faded, but only for a moment before resuming again. "Alright. I'll be right back." she told to the students. Zim stood up and rose his hand.

"I'll go." he said, quickly. She hesitated. "Oh, Alright… Just make sure he's okay."..

Zim smiled. "Oh, I will…"

Zim walked into the disgusting men's restroom hesitantly. It was silent a moment or two before hearing the sound of vomiting in one of the stalls. He quietly crept to the door and peaked in through the small crack between the door and the stall. Dib was on the floor, hunched over the side of the toilet, vomiting.

Zim used his finger and knocked on the stall door. Dib quickly tried to hold it back. He coughed and stopped briefly but continued. Zim opened the door with a creak, and sat down on the floor next to him.

Zim gagged at the smell but held back the feeling of nausea. He watched Dib for a minute or so. He could help but smirk at the stage of weakness Dib was currently in. Dib paused, hoping that all of the vomiting had ceased. He sighed, thinking it had or if it had, at least It'd be for a brief minute or so, time for him to catch his breath.

Dib crossed his arms over the toilet seat and rested his head on them. He turned his head and looked up at Zim sitting next to him.. Zim had a curious expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Dib-stink?" he spat. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that Zim had just seen what Dib had wished he hadn't.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, human. You've been absent a reasonably noticeable amount of days lately, Plus the fact you've been acting suspicious for DAYS now.."

Dib didn't answer, feeling another wave of nausea sweep over him. Fearing he'd get sick between his words, he stayed silent.

Zim's expression grew angrier. "Answer me, Dib." he growled.

Dib tried his best to answer without vomiting. "That's none of your business, Zim." he said, annoyed. He laid his head back onto his arms. Zim grew impatient. He grabbed Dib's temple and yanked his head off of his arms.

"Dib.. I suggest you do as I say and answer Zim's question."

Dib's eyes narrowed, angrily. "Zim! Ok, you know what? Fine! I don't know, okay? I _don't know _what's been going on! That's the answer _I'VE_ been trying to figure out!" he shouted. "I just-" Dib couldn't continue. He grabbed the edge of the toilet bowl and coughed into it again.

Sickened, Zim rose to his feet. He began to grab the stall door to unlock it. He looked back down at Dib and kicked his boot lazily.

"That reminds me," Zim continued. "Your needed back in class.."Being interrupted by the sounds of coughing and gagging, Zim left, discussed.

Fortunately, Dib _had_ been sent home early from school that day. He knew he couldn't put up with Zim for a while.

Dib didn't understand what had made him that sick. Of coarse, he couldn't understand half the things that were happening to him. He knew something was wrong… He knew he was on the break of something that wasn't human.

Dib lied on his bed, a waste basket lying on the floor next to him. On the bright side, he hadn't gotten sick since he'd gotten home. On the not-so-bright side however, His fever had risen.

Dib grabbed a small mirror from his nightstand. His skin was so pale he almost looked completely white… and he was so weak. Also, he'd noticed that no matter how much he'd trim his hair, it wouldn't stop growing.

Dib didn't know what time he had fallen asleep, but when he looked at the clock it was about 7:30.

Gaz peaked her head into the door. "Dinner" she said. Dib jumped quickly out of the bed. He was starving. He stopped for a moment, however. _Wait a minute.._ he thought. _Gaz made _dinner? His Dad wasn't home so that was the only explanation. But why?

Dib impatiently, slid down the hand rail of the stairs, and sat down at the table, Fork in one hand, knife in the other. Gaz rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

Dib looked down at his plate. _Yuck_… His plate consisted of pasta with bits of carrots chopped into it. The normal meal he was used to eating was now disgusting. Dib looked irritated and shoved the plate away. Gaz eyed him curiously as Dib dug, head first, into the fridge.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Dib rolled his eyes, ignoring her, and continued to search through the fridge that lacked _any_ meat. "Isn't there any meat in here?" he grumbled to himself. Gaz looked at his suspiciously.

"Meat?" she asked. It was breakfast that morning all over again. "Never, not once in your life, have you even touched meat. What's wrong with you all of a sudden? That's all you ever talk about-"

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once in your life?!" he shouted. What was he saying? He didn't mean any of this. Gaz expression grew from suspicion to anger fast.

"Excuse me?" she said. "No one talks to me that way. I suggest you take it back before I-"

"You know what, Gaz?" he said. "I'm not scared of you! My entire life was lived in fear because of _you_! Now I realize what an idiot I was. For once in your life why don't you just get lost!"

Gaz was infuriated now. She rose from her seat and grabbed Dib's shirt collar, barely even making him flinch. He remained there with a serious expression. She got closer to his face.

"Ok, Dib! What is wrong with you?!" she, literally, screamed at his face.

Dib's expression didn't change. "Shut up.." he said, emotionlessly. Gaz snapped. She quickly brought back her fist and brought it to his face but… Gaz was shocked. Dib had caught her fist with his hand before it hit his face.

Dib squeezed her fist.. Hard. Gaz gasped and jerked her fist away, holding it to her chest, backing away slowly. Dib smirked. Gaz grew angrier now. She ran towards him, holing back her fist again. Dib grabbed her shoulders, when she was close enough, and shoved her backwards, sending her flying across the tile floor. She slammed hard on the ground, the air getting knocked out of her. She looked up at Dib, frightened.

Dib laughed. It wasn't his laugh, however. It was deranged, almost. Gaz backed up as Dib got closer. He brought down his fist, but Gaz dodged it. She quickly rolled out of the way and stood to her feet. She backed up, frightened.

"What's wrong with you, Dib?" she asked, concerned, but there was still fear in her voice. Dib didn't answer. He just stood there.. Gaz sighed, shakily, and turned to the door. Dib kept his eyes glued to her at all times, making sure she didn't try anything. As she left, Dib sighed. His muscles felt tense and tired. He thought about what had just happened.

Gaz hadn't killed him! Of coarse Dib wasn't the type to _fight back _either… He actually felt proud of himself. It felt good to stand up for himself for once. He thought for a moment.. These changes weren't all that bad. Although, some weren't very great either. The only was to actually cope with what was happening was to know how to handle it…


End file.
